1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicating device for a camera, and more particularly to an indicating device for a camera which indicates on the camera side that an electronic flash device is in flashlight emission capable condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device is known which has in a camera an indicating lamp for indicating whether or not the charging voltage of the main capacitor of an electronic flash device has reached a predetermined value, that is, whether or not the electronic flash device is in flashlight emission capable condition, thereby enabling the indication of the flashlight emission capable condition of the electronic flash device to be viewed within the viewfinder of the camera.
The above-mentioned flashlight emission capability indicating lamp, namely, the pilot lamp, is generally turned on by the turning-on current from a power source in the electronic flash device. Accordingly, even if the battery on the camera side is consumed, the flashlight indicating lamp can be normally turned on. However, an electric shutter control which electrically effects shutter time control becomes incapable of normally operating due to the consumption of this battery, and becomes incapable of producing a shutter time suitable for flashlight photography to thereby result in failure of that photography. Similarly, in case a diaphragm aperture is electrically controlled, the aperture is not adjusted to the value suited for flash photography to thereby result in failure of that photography when the battery is consumed. On the other hand, the flashlight indicating lamp is turned on by the current from the electronic flash device and therefore, in such case, it would be usual to the photographer to think that the battery of the camera has not yet been consumed. Accordingly, it is likely enough that the photographer attempt to carry out flashlight photography by mistake.